


you're all i need underneath the tree

by phae



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phae/pseuds/phae
Summary: There's a Christmas tree hanging from the ceiling of the ship's rec room, Daisy's lurking just beyond, and Jemmadoesn't want to know, though she's not terribly surprised either.





	you're all i need underneath the tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totalnerdatheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnerdatheart/gifts).



> Title is from Kelly Clarkson's _Underneath the Tree_.

Jemma wasn’t actually watching where she was going as she walked, much too absorbed in scrolling through the data analysis of a recent experiment on her tablet as she made her way from the lab to what served on the ship as a canteen/lounge area, so it wasn’t terribly surprising that she ran into an obstacle along the way. What  _ was  _ surprising, though, was the object she collided with--or rather, it’s relative position on the ceiling rather than the floor, which caused her to walk right into a face full of artificial pine needles instead of just stumbling shin-first into its branches.

 

Jerking back with a splutter, Jemma hugged her tablet to her chest and rubbed at her lips, trying to do away with the unpleasant sensation that prickly plastic was still poking her. Glancing up, she immediately caught sight of Daisy just past the lowest hanging tree branches, her eyes alight with poorly suppressed humor. With a put-upon sigh, Jemma said, “I would ask, but I’m almost positive I don’t actually want to know.”

 

“I’m sorry, was I not meant to take advantage of Fitz’s latest prototypes that’re essentially isolated gravity fields?” Daisy drawled out with one brow cocked in question. “I mean, come on!” 

 

Jemma looked up at what had no doubt taken the majority of Daisy’s morning to construct, nevermind that she was meant to be reviewing their systems for evidence of an alleged data leak. She’d utilized Fitz’s new design to stick the base of the tree to the panels that acted as the room’s ceiling, and given that the ornaments adorning it were all upside down as well, she must have been experimenting with the settings to add new objects into the existing field without getting sucked into the gravity pull herself. It was an impressive display, of course, but Jemma couldn’t help but look up at it and see what an absolute waste of time it had been, especially considering the inherent flaw in that particular device of Fitz’s.

 

Frowning over at Daisy, Jemma questioned, “Where are the presents meant to go if the tree’s hanging all the way up there?” Grinning, Daisy merely pointed up and waited patiently until Jemma finally followed the direction of her finger back up to the tree and a festively wrapped present peeking out from “under” it. “Oh, yes? And how, exactly, are we to get them down then?”

 

With a smug smirk, Daisy stepped up under the tree and held out one hand in line with the present. Pressing a button on the remote in her other hand, the present fell into her waiting palm, and she raised her brows as if to say, _“You were saying?”_ Only she never got the opportunity, as, just as Jemma’d expected, the rest of the gravity field was quickly disrupted and the whole tree, ornaments and all, came toppling down as well, right on top of poor, pompous Daisy’s head.

 

From beneath her pile of ruined Christmas cheer, Daisy moaned out an irritable, “Ow.” Jemma had to stifle a giggle.

 

“Mm,” she intoned sagely, sending a shiny bauble rolling away with a tap of her shoe. “Hence the 'prototype' labelling, I’m sure.”

 

Groaning and grumbling, Daisy rolled out from under the tree and tried, terribly inefficiently, to swipe the rain of glitter out of her hair. She didn’t bother getting back to her feet, instead opting to sit and pout over her misadventure. Unfortunately for Jemma, Daisy was awfully adorable when she pouted.

 

“Oh stop whining, you big baby,” Jemma said as she crouched down and started pulling bits of tinsel from Daisy’s shoulders. “You quite literally brought that down on yourself.”

 

Peering out from the veil of her tousled, glittering hair, Daisy replied, “I’ll only stop if you kiss me and make it better.”

 

Jemma huffed out a sigh through her nose as she ramped up into the familiar argument easily, “Honestly, there’s no scientific evidence to suggest that has even a mild placebo effect when it comes to pain relief--”

 

Daisy cut her off mid-thought with the type of sweet kiss she was often prone to, and Jemma was secretly most fond of: all soft lips and light pressure and just the barest hint of teasing tongue. Jemma rocked back on her heels to escape the kissing vortex (because that was indeed what it became where Daisy was concerned) and glared at her girlfriend; now Jemma no doubt had glitter all over her face as well.

 

In response to the look, Daisy nodded grimly and said, deadpan, "You’re right. This experiment lacks reliability. You’ll have to kiss me again. For science.”


End file.
